diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/6 May 2017
12:34 Some kind of wonderful 12:36 Also ruling the air 12:42 Hey Cap'n are you there 12:44 Yes ma'am 12:44 What's up? :) 12:45 Or naw. 12:47 woops sorry gtg 12:47 dance 12:47 be back 12:47 Ok lol 12:49 I hate physics. 12:49 It's hard 01:21 me 01:41 m 03:35 Donald Trump has 11 letters 03:35 11 03:35 9/11 03:35 The Illuminati ordered 9/11 03:35 WHICH MEANS 03:36 jc="red"DONALD TRUMP IS ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED 03:02 hi 03:06 Sr 03:06 I wrote a ton of civillazied debate on his blog comment section 03:06 Go check it out 03:08 Please? 03:09 Its great 03:09 It was very accurate 03:10 Thx 03:10 I can agree with SFU...to an extent. 03:10 But when he's like this 03:10 trying to keep digging up old dirt 03:10 First time of wall text lol 03:10 and get someone in trouble when it will change nothing for the better 03:10 I can't stand him 03:10 Get ninjas --banana 2017 03:10 Tbh 03:10 HI!!!!!! 03:10 hey eaves 03:10 how you doing in frozen peak 03:10 I think he's an asshole all the time 03:11 Hi evee!! 03:11 Uh SR... 03:11 well, he was mostly the latter side that i described 03:11 I moved up :D 03:11 OH RIGHT 03:11 to Jungle 03:11 OU'RE IN JUNGLE! 03:11 XD 03:11 gj 03:11 And about SFU 03:11 I had an... interesting PM chat with him a long time ago. 03:11 I left him some parting words. 03:11 I'm going to issue a formal decree 03:11 to ignore him 03:11 all staff must follow this protocol 03:12 *gasp* 03:12 I am a school debater. Don't mess with me. 03:12 Lol 03:12 SR is over 9000!!!!!!!!! 03:12 (swag) 03:12 I will make an announcement to Staff and SFU 03:12 saying to sfu 03:12 K 03:12 Does that work with former staff? 03:12 Tell him to f cough 03:13 CD 03:13 Get it? 03:13 Uh... 03:13 don't do that Kuro. 03:13 Please. 03:14 "If you are still salty, and can bring no evidence or actions that will make the wiki better, we will not engage in any debate in you. It's pointless. You still live in a bubble, just as you always have. Perhaps you can talk to some users informally. But as a whole, the Administration forgets you exist in 2017." 03:14 K eaves 03:15 I wrote the whole wall of text cause.. 03:15 I can't take anymore. 03:15 Brb 03:15 Wash clothes 03:16 Sr nice speech 03:17 /// 03:17 /null 03:17 K, new start 03:18 hi 03:19 I am TE. 03:19 [Thread:103245 I have bad alphaverse news] 03:20 Grant thompson, the second-most major alphaverse member after me is terminated. 7.8 million subs 03:20 Dang 03:20 Poor Thompson 03:21 Must because he made bomb tutorial S 03:21 . 03:23 all irhgt 03:23 I sent the message 03:23 to sfu 03:23 Thx 03:29 Gtg 03:30 明天见 03:30 Bai 05:11 THERE'S NOBODY HERE 05:12 . 05:12 . 05:16 . 06:38 hey peeps 06:38 hey peeps 06:39 zwip zwap zwoobity bop 06:40 SR are you here 06:40 rip 06:40 chat lag 06:40 he back 06:40 (eh) 07:31 hi 07:31 there is active here ? 07:32 nvm 07:45 hoi 07:45 howdy doody 07:45 SR is afk I think, so don't expect a response from him 07:46 k 07:46 baby cain 07:46 oh 07:46 sry 07:46 i just saw a chain of toddlers holding hands 07:50 i need somethin 07:50 07:50 Let's see, Yellow Diamond asked for, uh, "my dad", a Connie, a Lars, a Sadie, a mailman, and an Onion I think. Six human variations specified in a report by Peridot 5XG. 07:50 I'm just gonna pretend that I know what on earth you're talking about 08:10 http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Aquamarine 08:10 click the thing that says spoiler 08:16 �� 08:31 ... 08:42 :^| 08:42 (eh) 08:52 �� >>> (shrug) 08:56 .-. 09:01 Kentucky Derby Day! 09:01 Let's goooo 09:05 chatm pls 09:11 Now why is SFU here? 09:13 Is anybody there? 09:13 Does anybody care? 09:14 Hey 09:14 I gotta question 09:14 Now why is SFU here? 09:14 09:14 idk why SFU is here 09:15 rip captain 09:15 sfu is here because of the past experiences and the eras pu in place 09:18 but why? 09:18 like it makes no sense 09:18 Of course it doesn't make sense 09:18 Like wtf? 09:19 It's that time of the month for him 09:19 ahem ahem 09:19 You can't just come out of the blue and say all this crap when it happened so many months ago 09:19 and yes XD 09:20 Like he needs to stop being so butthurt. It's just a tag. He was being to serious end of story 09:20 It's not about the tag 09:20 He's bringing up the entire incident again 09:20 -_- 09:20 Like, the WHOLE thing 09:20 And we are supposed to care why? 09:20 User blog:SomeoneFedUp/Memo of My Title and Why This Wikia Is Corrupt Forever 09:20 written yesterday 09:20 Yeah I read it 09:21 But who cares? 09:21 Nobody 09:21 It's the past. We look towards the future 09:21 The only thing we look on in the past is the Changelog here 09:21 Brb 09:21 I already convinced everyone that what I was saying about him is exactly right - he refuses to see this and keeps insisting that people will side with him 09:22 He's mentally insane 09:22 Everyone already denounced him at the end off the war - hence why the war ended 09:23 Yep. Also he's being snooping around. He has a screenshot of your previous profile. What a prick 09:24 Previous profile? 09:24 I've only ever had one ._. 09:24 No like with the cartoon hoodie guy? 09:24 The pic? 09:24 oh the ghost mask thingy 09:24 Yeah! 09:24 so wat 09:25 I have it saved on my computer too 09:25 He literally watched us and waited for the right moment 09:25 That's way after the incident 09:25 did you just realize that? 09:25 I literally just read this today. Chill 09:25 I did too 09:25 Like 20 minutes ago 09:25 my point is that Ursuul has already known that SFU has been snooping for the past few months 09:26 Ahh. How can he tell? 09:26 He hasn't made any edits 09:26 Can he track page views? 09:26 no 09:26 Gut feeling then? 09:26 See, when you finally get rid of a violent enemy, you know that the enemy isn't going to stay gone forever 09:27 It was only a matter of time before he came back 09:27 Oh yeah true true. Kind of like Rifleman 09:27 Yeah that's a very good point 09:27 Ursuul relied off his gut - I just knew since the end of the war that he'd be back again 09:27 I really didn't think about that one tbh 09:28 Honestly I thought he'd be gonzo 09:28 But I was wrong .___________. 09:28 After multiple months of him not returning from the war's aftermath, I too thought he might have actually realized how insane he was and actually left for good. 09:28 So much for that logic. 09:29 Yep! He just seems washed up now 09:29 I think he was waiting for a specific moment to return 09:29 check out this comment 09:29 Thread:103272#16 09:30 and then look at my reply 09:30 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:ZathusTheMageV 09:30 Zathus is totally gonna rape him lmao 09:31 Rip SFU 09:31 He needs to stop picking beefs because he's gonna get slammed 09:31 He already got slammed at the end of the war 09:31 But this will be another crushing blow 09:32 The point I'm trying to get across to SFU is that I've already convinced 95% of everyone that he's completely wrong about everything he says. 09:32 :) gg 09:32 Hence why the war originally ended - when I talked to Zathus and Ursuul and got them together in a chat session, SFU's entire plan went completely downhill. 09:33 Lol oh yeah I remember. I think I was a part of that. But not as important. 09:33 I just knew and kept my mouth shut 09:33 h 09:33 Let's see, Yellow Diamond asked for, uh, "my dad", a Connie, a Lars, a Sadie, a mailman, and an Onion I think. Six human variations specified in a report by Peridot 5XG. 09:34 -_- 09:34 .-. 09:34 And that's exactly why I convinced everybody - because everyone who got involved stayed quiet and let me do my own thing to convince people of what should have happened. 09:34 ah 09:34 You're very smart 09:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M75P1vd2frs 09:34 If people started talking and interrupting my plans.... this wiki would be very different to this day. 09:35 Praise smart people (eh) 09:35 yea 09:35 All hail SMG *bows* 09:35 Ursuul will tell you the exact opposite, but I know he secretly agrees with me 09:36 He thinks that himself and Zathus would have started talking again anyways without my help, but I could tell that Ursuul wasn't having Zathus's shit, and Zathus wasn't having Ursuul's shit either. 09:37 They wouldn't have talked for multiple weeks if I hadn't convinced them otherwise. 09:37 God knows what would've happened in that time. 09:37 Yeah they definitley needed a third party. And you were the perfect match 09:37 *SFU being bureaucrat* 09:37 OH GOD 09:37 It would be so dead here 09:37 Like a tomb 09:37 Like CC chat 09:38 but worse 09:38 (disgust) 09:38 We would have no fun or community 09:38 really distractid 09:38 Should I ban him? 09:38 Or naw? 09:38 idk 09:39 Personally, banning him would end the entire problem in less than a second, but Ursuul says otherwise. 09:39 Same with SR 09:39 Because I'd rather take heat than anyone else 09:39 Because I bet if anyone did, he'd go to CC 09:39 And bitch 09:39 The problem isn't really with banning him directly..... 09:39 -yes, he would go to CC 09:40 that's the major concern 09:40 Right and we don't want that 09:40 Should I make an alt and harass him? 09:40 Naw that would be bad too 09:40 Well now you can't 09:41 chat logs.exe 09:41 Fuck 09:41 Welp shite 09:41 You just dug your own grave on that 09:41 (eh) 09:41 lol 09:41 Ripperoni 09:41 Do pms get logged? 09:41 As for alts, I can't harass him with alts either because he'll instantly know it's me 09:41 and no 09:41 PM's are erased 09:42 Pineapples 09:42 Gotcha. Didn't really know 09:42 My alarm clock is labeled Pineapples 09:42 Swag 09:43 swag 09:43 Also, I'm watching rape hentai 09:43 >I got bored 09:43 Jesus Christ 09:44 Welp on that note, bye! 10:02 weelp 10:03 I was chosen to do something to do with TBC3 10:03 VOTE FOR ME 10:03 kappa 10:03 10:03 nope.avi 10:04 I vote for Fluid,. 10:04 (sad) 10:05 You do know there's multiple categories per category, right? 10:05 yeah, 10:05 and I'm more than just voting kappa 10:06 dissecting the tanks are you? 10:08 nope 10:08 judging the tanks 10:08 XD 10:08 lmao 10:08 I have 7 votes for most technical 10:09 that's more maximum votes than any other category has received 10:09 I guess writing out an entire explanation page for the mechanics paid off 10:09 sm 10:09 wat 10:09 it was not supposed to go this way 10:09 the contest or SFU 10:09 the were supposed to be for best tank [10:10 and the other awards would be chosen by judges 10:10 nobellion got it backwards 10:10 rip 10:10 what even are the rewards 10:10 I just wanted to look cool by building a cool tank 10:10 :3 10:11 :3 10:11 NOBELLION GET IN CHAT SO WE CAN FIX TH -- wait it's midnight eleven 10:11 it's 6 PM for me 10:11 It's probably 6 AM for nobel 10:12 . . . 10:12 f**k'a this. 10:12 **** this **** i'm out >:D 10:14 Thread:103355 10:14 Read 10:15 This is a good, relaxing hobby for SFU 10:18 Okay seriously, if I still had rollback rights, I would destroy that thread. 10:18 So why don't you do itl. 10:18 *IT 10:19 Done 10:19 He prolly took a screenshot but whatever 10:19 I don't care if I get my account banned from wikia 10:19 Does Gelly font work here. 10:19 aww. 10:20 technically you could've kept that thread alive 10:20 It can be dismissed as a harmless joke 10:20 10:20 aww 10:20 source in chat = RIP 10:20 not all souce 10:20 source* 10:20 Rip 10:21 (rip) 10:21 And about SFU, I'd rather we leave all that behind now. IT'S POINTLESS DRAMA FROM PRACTICALLY EVERYONE INVOLVED. Him, you, Ursuul etc... even me on my old name... 10:21 so just IT'S TIME TO STOP. 10:21 EXACTLY 10:21 SFU needs to build birdhouses 10:21 *ban hammer 1* 10:22 Rock, Paper, Ban Hayden for 1 second 10:23 Ouch 10:23 Birdhouses save lives I swear 10:23 uhh bird lives 10:23 This needs to be SFU's new hobby 10:23 lmao nice profile pic 10:23 Gracias 10:25 , - , 10:25 if only I had bandicam here to record this retardedness 10:25 oj yeah 10:25 and that's not a compliment 10:25 #SFUBIRDHOUSES 10:25 *snap* 10:25 Message Wall:Captain Hayden 10:26 bandicam lmao 10:26 Check my profile 10:26 omg 10:26 so beautiful 10:26 Eh 10:26 It still works 10:26 the birdhouse 10:26 Let's all spam SFU with birdhouse posts on his wall 10:26 Now. 10:26 You start bae 10:26 . . . 10:26 I'm not the birdhouse this world needs, but the birdhouse this world deserves 10:27 lol 10:27 hi people 10:28 im writing the post 10:29 Going to spam SFU I see? 10:29 F*** this s*** im out 10:30 it's not spam 10:30 It's fun 10:30 we're helping his mental instability with relaxing pasttimes 10:30 Something SFU has no concept of 10:33 What if he goes to CC about this? 10:33 Eh 10:36 What Is: (x - Soul) * / ln (x2 - 4x + 13)^Fun - 12x + 25 + (3(Hate) - 2x) = (4x - 1)^e 10:37 .-. 10:38 ._. 10:38 .o. 10:38 0.o 10:38 Error: Divide by Fun 10:38 Error: Fun not allowed. 10:38 No solution 10:38 no 10:38 god plees no 10:38 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 10:39 Rip 10:39 So no birdhouse thread? 10:39 Fuc 10:39 ^What an interesting concept 10:39 We' 10:40 We what? 10:40 We'll call this exception the Birdhouse Theory of Division 10:40 I'm listening 10:40 Tell memore 10:40 Actually gtg eat. See ya 10:41 You see, when my cat jumps onto my lap, fun is temporarily allowed even while I'm performing the theoretical calculations. 10:41 But as Captain demonstrates, fun is not allowed by default by leaving the chat. 11:06 hi 11:07 hi 11:16 hi 11:16 hi 11:17 pm 11:22 hi 11:22 . 11:23 AFK 11:25 i has plan 11:41 Ah ha ha ha ha ha... 11:41 hey how's it goin 11:42 I didn't respond to the thread - I figured you would do that yourself 11:43 I'm reading it. 11:43 The Zzz one you linked to me on DCoW? 11:43 uhhh 11:43 I think so 11:44 yeah 11:44 his last comment 11:44 read it 11:44 wait no 11:44 SR said stuff 11:44 go to comment 15 11:44 11:44 it's the one below my last comment 11:45 so look for the end of my purple name 11:45 K 11:46 Yeah I finished reading the whole thread now. 11:46 dat was fast 11:46 you can restore the thread and comment on it if you want 11:47 Doing that now. 11:48 Not gonna attack anyone, but do that thing I do where I write a 'speech' and make people think. Category:Chat Logs